Life Is A Funny Thing Sometimes
by BeautiflySinful
Summary: This is my third story in the JJ/Emily romance. If you haven't read the first 2 then you should... sometimes everything goes right and you still get curve balls.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

**Authors Note:** This is the third story that I have done, if you haven't read the first 2 I would suggest that you do so. (Emily 38, JJ 34, Annabelle 15, Christopher 3)

Chapter one

Emily couldn't believe that her little girl was growing up. High school would be such a new experience. It was times like this that she really did miss her mother. If there was any good to come out of the tragedy it was the fact that with the money that was inherited Emily and JJ had decided that JJ could afford to work less and spend more time at home with Chris.

Emily hadn't got to spend that time with Annabelle and she didn't regret her job, but she was thankful that JJ got to have that time, and even though she tried not to be, she was a little jealous of it sometimes. But she knew that it was a good idea.

"_ok JJ I am off to work, Chris is down for a nap, and Annabelle is doing homework" _Emily said as she was getting her stuff ready to go. She gave JJ a kiss and off she went.

It was weird for JJ she had been transferred back to the BAU right before Chris was born, but she still hadn't spent much time there. It felt weird to see Emily go to work every day, she loved being home with the kids but sometimes she missed going to work. She didn't miss the travel or the crimes scenes but she did miss the impact that she had. When she was at work people listened to her, when she was at home she had a teenage daughter who didn't listen to anyone, and a toddler, who again didn't like to listen to anyone.

Emily called later that night to tell her that they had gotten a case and that she was going to be needed, which she was almost relieved for. She packed her bags and got the kids ready, it had become easier for her to take them to her parents then for her parents to come to the house, they were getting older and this was just easier.

Annabelle was getting to the age where she didn't really like to have to pack an overnight bag every time her mothers' got a call, but she had learned a long time ago that it was just easier to comply, plus with their hectic job schedule they had gotten her a car, and her license. That she could be happy about. Plus she had a date with Jack later so she was looking forward to that.

Things had started to fall into routine and that was good, JJ was happy that things were getting back to normal. It had been a trying time for them a couple years back. Emily got to the point where she didn't want to work anymore, or do much of anything it was like she completely shut down when her mother died. Thankfully JJ had been there to pick up the pieces.

JJ dropped the kids off, told her parents that she would call them as soon as she knew what was going on, and then she left for the office. What she didn't know is that this case will be a hard one, both in general, and for her to be away.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Authors note**: So I probably won't go into the cases much because I found that I'm not too good with making up serial killer stories or plots. It took me a while to figure out where I wanted this story to go.

Chapter 2

JJ and Emily boarded the plane hand in hand it had been a while since they had been on a case together. This made it hard for both of them, normally Emily didn't worry as much when she knew JJ was home safe with the kids.

This case had brought them to Vegas, it wasn't long until JJ was missing the kids and even though she had called and talked to Chris twice, and Anna once, Emily also called to see how the kids were doing and she talked to them both.

When they landed they headed straight for Vegas police station, they wanted this guy.. They were in a window period, where they knew that they had six days until he struck again. He was kidnapping prostitutes; he would keep them for five days kill them and then take another. They were hoping that they would find him before he had a chance to kill this one.

This case took them all of about 2 days to solve, and since they had planned to be there for about 4 they took the time to explore Vegas, Emily and JJ rented the penthouse sweet and spent some of the night with some much needed adult time with their friends, it wasn't very often that they all got together anymore especially when JJ was in D.C, but that nights was theirs.

They ordered a movie and just decided that they were going to enjoy each other's company. They loved their kids, but they also loved to be able to get some time together without the kids, it was either Anna fighting with jack, oh young love, or it was Chris wanting something and throwing a fit cause he can't have it.

Things were so much easier when Annabelle was still little, but neither one of them regretted their decision to expand their family. They woke the next morning to an actual alarm clock. They ordered room service, took a shower and then decided to go have some fun in the casino.

They weren't surprised to see Derek and Reid playing already, what they did find funny is that Reid was winning because no one there knew that she was a super genius and was counting the cards.. the women just giggled, and left Derek to bask in his defeat of blackjack.

They met Hotch playing roulette, the team was actually going to have a good little vacation, or so it seemed.

They all had decided that they were going to do their own thing but come 5 they would meet up for dinner in the hotel bar. It wasn't long until they were all together again laughing and having a good time. They had almost forgotten the reason that they had to come to Vegas to begin with.

"_so Emily, are you ever going to tell me what a spin to sin weekend is"_

"_really Derek, we haven't moved passed this"_

"_nope I still want to know"_

"_you still haven't told him" _JJ butted in

"_you know what it is, how does she know and I don't"_

"_cause I'm sleeping with her.. I have to tell her everything"_

With that they all laughed some more, it was about 7 when they all decided that they were going to have one last drink and then do whatever until there 7am flight.

It was the sound of Emily and Hotch's phones going off at the same time that stopped the laughing, and then when they heard what was going on back at home, they all were ready to take the flight now.

So I know that it is a short chapter, but I want the next chapter to go around the home thing…. What happened?


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **sorry I haven't updated in a while I have been pulling some insane hours with the 2 jobs (68hrs a week) plus school it has kept me busy.. I'm trying to continue to write so don't give up on me guys..

Chapter three

Emily and Hotch both stepped away from the table to take their calls. They didn't want it to be interrupted. On one phone you have Hailey telling Hotch that he needed to come home on the other line you had JJ's mother telling Emily to catch the next flight.

Annabelle and Jack had when to the movies with Christopher and there had been an accident, they needed to get home as soon as possible. Neither parent needed to hear another word, they were back to the table filling in the team as they all scattered to their rooms to get their bags. They would be home sooner than planned and they hoped that all would be ok when they got there.

Emily took the extra precaution and called Garcia

"_Hello love, how is your vacation?"_

"_Garcia I need you to get to the hospital now and I need an update as soon as you get there. This involves are children Penelope so no time to waste"_

"_ok, you got it, you will hear from me soon, and Em, I'm sure they will be ok"_

It was JJ that seemed to miles away the fear and doubt in herself. She knew that it wasn't her fault but she couldn't help but feel bad, if she hadn't left this wouldn't have happened.

Emily could see the look on her wife's face, and she wrapped her arm around her

"_this isn't your fault J, there is no way that you could have seen this coming, I'm sure that they will be ok, I have Penelope on her way believe me she will make sure that they are taken care of"._

With that JJ just laid her head on Emily shoulder and wished that the plane would get there faster..

*Back in Viginia*

Garcia didn't waste any time running through the emergency doors. She walked up flashed her badge and was impatiently waiting when she saw Hailey. So instead of waiting for the nurse, she went and comforted her friend.

It wasn't long until the doctor came out.

"_family of Annabelle and Christopher Prentiss"_

Both Hailey and Penelope stood; they were all family it didn't matter that they weren't blood.

"_yes, I am Annabelle's godmother how are they?"_

"_Christopher was somewhat lucky as well, the car seat did protect him from most of the damage, he does have a few cuts and bruises from the impact though. Annabelle has a fractured wrist and bruising from the seat belt, the good news is that if wasn't a bad accident and she and the baby are fine"_

"_you mean Christopher as in baby right?"_

"_umm, no I take it that you did not know that ms Prentiss was pregnant. That's actually not surprising she may not even know she is only about 7 weeks by the look of things"_

Hailey nor Garica could register what the doctor was saying right now. Little Annabelle was having a baby, and of course it had to be Jacks. Garcia did not want to be the one to tell the Prentiss women.

"_as for Jack Hotchner, he fractured his knee and his ankle again he also has seat belt bruising but all in all they were very lucky"_

With that the doctor left, this left the two women to look at each other and then they decided to go see the children. Garcia thought it wise to actually see Annabelle before she called Emily and JJ.

"_hello pumpkin, how are you feeling"_

"_sore, they say that besides the wrist everything is fine though, How is Chris and Jack"_

"_they are ok.. hmm, depends on what you think of as fine, did you know that you are pregnant"_

"_I'm what, how could this happen.. I mean I know how this could happen but it was only one time I swear aunt penny we used protection.. oh god mom is going to kill me"_

"_yea, she probably is I love you kid but not enough to be the one to tell her"_

"_maybe I don't have to right now?"_

"_darling, she will probably go easier on you now, then she will when you are healed.. you can't not tell her.. these things have a way of coming out plus Hailey knows so it's only a matter of time until Jack and Hotch know too, but I will leave you to rest I will go check on your brother and call your moms"_

When Penelope went to check on Chris he was fast asleep so she called Emily and told her that the kids were ok and that they would be fine until the team got there.

Hmm how is Annabelle going to tell her mothers…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"_Jack Alexander Hotchner" _Hailey said as she walked into her son's room. She looked at him and almost couldn't be mad, but she was... She was furious. The boy was only 17 years old and now he was going to be a father. Oh this was going to take a long time to get used to.

Jack just looked at his mother for a moment after all he had no idea what had just happened.

"_mom, what's wrong? Are Annabelle and Christopher ok? Oh this is all my fault Mrs Prentiss is going to kill me if something happened to them" _ Jack was starting to panic.

"_physically they will both be ok jack. You didn't do anything wrong tonight, they are fine… almost fine Annabelle is pregnant and something tells me that you have a lot of explaining to do"_

"_wait she's what? How is that possible mom I swear we used protection and it was only once? Oh god dad is going to kill me, wait scratch that her mother's really are going to kill me"_

"_yea, as for your dad it will take him awhile but I'm sure he will calm down, JJ her bark tends to be worse than her bite, now Emily yea, I will do everything I can for you son, but that woman kind of scares me when she is angry."_

"_exactly and you're a grown woman, mom I am scared"_

"_it will be fine Jack they will just take some time to get used to the idea, as will I, right now I am just happy that you are all ok." _

"_mom is the baby ok"_

"_yea, hun I think the baby is fine"._

It wasn't long until the team entered the hospital, JJ first walking so fast that she was almost running. Of course Penelope had told them that the kids were ok, but she had to see it for herself. She flashed her badge and it took the nurse all of 2 minutes until JJ and the rest of the unit were being shown to the rooms.

Hotch met Haley in the hall, and was told about Jacks condition and how he would be ok.. this made him sigh of relief, but nothing would work as well as seeing it with his own eyes. JJ and Emily couldn't decide which way to go, they had 2 kids on 2 different floors. JJ decided to go look after Annabelle and Emily went to Chris.

*Annabelle's room*

"_oh sweetie,"_ JJ said as she entered the room.

"_Momma, I am so glad you are here.. I'm so sorry I was looking out for him I promise it was an accident.. I guess I just keep screwing up"_

"_what do you keep screwing up sweetheart?"_

"_momma, I love you, you know that right.."_

"_yea, whats going on Belle?"_

"_I'm pregnant momma.. Mom is going to kill me"_

It took JJ a minute to take in what her daughter just said.. her daughter, 15 year old little girl was going to be a mother.. she didn't know what to say, so she just wrapped her arms around her daughter and they both cried for a minute.

They were still huddled together when Emily came in. she looked at the girl closely, she looked her daughter up and down making sure that she was going to be ok.. after all she was her mother's daughter. After a minute she felt a smile make its way across her face, but it was cut short when she swathe look of fear in her daughters eyes.

"_What's wrong?" _she asked cautiously, looking at JJ. JJ just looked at Annabelle and nodded her head.

Annabelle took a deep breath and knew that this was going to be a long night.. she looked at her mother with tears filling up in her eyes.

"_Mom I'm pregnant"_

"_you're what, no see this cannot be happening" _Emily replied pacing the room trying to calm herself.. she couldn't think right now all she could do was go back to the past and see herself saying the same thing to her mother. She felt herself get a little dizzy and said she needed some air.

"_Mom hates me, doesn't she"_

"_no sweetie, she just needs a minute to wrap it around her head, after all you are her little girl, she just needs time you know how she is, she tries to compartmentalize everything and when she can't she has to figure out her own way to do it."_

Penelope saw Emily bolt out of the room and started after her, damn Emily moved fast when she on a mission to get away.

Emily went outside and didn't notice her concerned friend, Penelope started to walk towards Emily when she heard her start to talk.

"_mom, I wish you were here.. I don't know what to do.. I know that things are different, but they are so much the same. She is so much like me, I guess more than I thought. I remember your answer when I came to you 23 years ago, I couldn't have that child, I wasn't ready to be a mother, you weren't going to step up and help me. I didn't have another option, but I want her to know that she has all the options in the world, I want her to be able to make this decision based on what she thinks is best, but how do I do that? She is only a child." _

Emily was now crying with her head in her hands when Penelope couldn't take it anymore and she wrapped her arms around her friend. Emily jumped a little but then felt at ease that if her secret was going to be told then it was Garcia to hear it first. Now she had to tell her daughter and her wife.


	5. Chapter 5

Life chapter 5

Emily didn't know what to say when she went back into the room, she was holding her breath and squeezing Garcia's hand. This was going to be hard. There were very few people that knew about her past. Her mother of course, John Cooley, Matthew, and more recently Rossi and Garcia, but this was different now she had to tell her daughter, and her wife.

Garica let go of her hand, about 10 feet from the door she hugged her friend and went back to Christopher.

Once Emily walked into the room she felt like her daughter, she took a deep breath and just stood there for a minute. JJ could tell that she had been crying so she got up and tried to comfort her wife, Emily just kind of shrugged it off she knew that if she let JJ comfort her then she would never get her story out.

JJ feeling her wife pull away went back and set down in the chair next to their daughter.

"_mom, do you hate me"_

"_oh baby, of course not. I could never hate you"_

"_but you were so mad when you left"_

"_yea, but I wasn't so much mad at you as I was myself. Don't get me wrong I am a little mad at you we had this conversation about sex so many times Annabelle.. not until you were ready even with being prepared."_

"_I know mom I am so sorry. I don't know what to do"_

"_I know sweetie, I know that you are confused and that you are struggling, you are wondering how you can have a child even though you are still a child yourself. You are wondering if you should abort or give the child up for adoption, you're thinking about school and college, you are thinking about Jack and his reaction. You are worried what people think. I know exactly what is going through your head sweetie. I remember having those same thoughts"_

"_you mean at 25 you were still thinking all of those thoughts?"_

"_no sweetie I mean at 15 I was thinking those same thoughts, I know that I haven't shared much of my past, but the reason that I had to go get some air, is because there is so much of me in you, and I wanted you to do better then I did as a teenager. Your grandmother was a different person back then and I knew that she wouldn't help, plus with moving around all the time. There was no way that I was ready to be a mother, so I had an abortion. Getting that chance with you was the greatest thing in my life. I was older and your grandma as different she helped me a lot when you were born. It has been 23 years and I don't regret my decision, because it made you even more special to me" _Emily was crying again when she finished the story.

This time she let JJ comfort her and then she saw that her daughter was crying to so she left her wife's embrace and went to her daughter. She got up on the bed with her and just held her, they both cried for a while. JJ decided that they needed some time so she decided to go check on Chris, plus a part of her needed to process the information that she had just heard. She Knew about Emily's past, but she didn't think that Emily keep something that big from her, especially after they had been together so long.

JJ was happy to find out that both of her children were cleared to go home. It had been a long day and she just wanted to be home with her family. After she got Christopher discharged she went to tell Annabelle and Emily, only to see them both sleeping Annabelle still in Emily's arms..

That's it for this chapter there will be more about the baby and stuff next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

Life Ch6

Emily and JJ decided that they had enough tonight to last them for a while but they knew that more stuff had to be done tomorrow, so they let Annabelle go to bed and they tucked Christopher into his bed, then JJ poured them both a glass of wine and they retreated to their room.

They were both laying on the bed, when it was JJ that finally spoke.

"_why didn't you tell me Em?"_

"_I'm sorry JJ it was just so long ago and I thought about it when we first got together but then I got scared that you wouldn't think that I was good enough, then after a while we were happy and I didn't think that it was an important factor anymore.. I'm sorry"_

"_I just feel like you didn't trust me enough to tell me, I know that it is just my hurt feelings right now and I will get over it, but we have 2 children together, it just kind of makes me think about what if"_

"_after this long I try not to think about what if, because the most important would be if I had that child we probably wouldn't have Annabelle right now, and I can't picture her not in my life"_

JJ set her glass down on the night table and just wrapped her arms around her wife..

"_oh my god Em, I'm gonna be a 36 year old grandma"_

" _I'm only 40"_

They both just laid there thinking about how their lives would change now..

Annabelle couldn't sleep, she placed her hands on her stomach and couldn't help but wonder about what she was going to do.. She thought about her mother and how another abortion, probably wasn't the answer. Then she thought about adoption, but she didn't know if she could go on everyday knowing that her child was out there being raised by somebody else.

She knew that she may not have the mentality to be a mother since she was only 15, but she also knew that if she chose to keep the child then she had the support of almost everyone she didn't know Jacks opinion, or even how to tell him. She knew that she had the finances to support the child thanks to her grandma. She wondered what her grandmother would think of her right now. Would she react the same way that she did when her mother was 15 and pregnant or would she be more accepting because she knew that Emily would help her.. she wondered about her mothers and how they were going to take becoming grandparents if she did choose to keep the baby.

It was after 4am when she finally fell asleep. Thankfully her mothers were letting her stay home from school to heal from the accident. When she awoke the next morning she found the house empty, but there was a note on the table.

**[took your brother to your grandparents house. Your mom and I had to go into work, hopefully there won't be a case, get some rest we have a lot to talk about when we get home tonight. Love momma]**

Annabelle just looked at the note, got some juice, went and threw up and decided that bed sounded like a great idea.

Meanwhile at the office both ladies were distracted from their work, thinking about the news that they had received last night.. JJ was in her office, and Emily was at her desk, it took Morgan throwing something at her to get her to snap out of it..

"_not today Derek, really not in the mood" _she said apologetically.

"_what's going on sweets, I thought that the kids were ok that should bring good news itself"_

"_oh, if you only knew, its more than I thought it would be" _ she claimed as she put her head in her hands.

"_lets go get some coffee" _he said as he slightly pulled her away from her desk. Next to JJ or even tied with JJ on certain things Derek Morgan was her best friend, she knew that she had to tell him, but she wasn't quite sure if she could get the words out.

So as they sat in the café drinking their coffee she decided it was now or never.

"_Annabelle is pregnant" _she blurted out

"_wait what… oh my god, have you told hotch yet, oh Arron is gonna kill that kid. I'm surprised you haven't thought about killing that kid"_

"_don't tempt me, but if I kill him then I will have to kill my kid too, plus I will lose my job and go to jail.. not really the solution that I am looking for" _she said with a small smirk hoping to ease the conversation a bit.

They continued talking while they finished their coffee and then they retreated back to the office. Thankfully it was just a day of paperwork. When Emily got back she went to JJ's office. She knocked and went in.

"_I think that we should tell Hotch, I don't know if Hailey has told him yet but he deserves to know so that he can talk to jack or be there for jack after Annabelle tells him" _Emily said

"_I think that you are right" _JJ agreed as she got up from her desk. Hand in hand they made their way to Hotch's office, Derek just looked up and said good luck.. Reid as always looked confused.

Once they were in Hotch's office they were informed that both he and jack knew they were just waiting to let Annabelle have some time. But Hotch did say that they all needed to get together and talk it out, because whatever decision was made they had to make it together.

Next chapter will be about the meeting.. Don't know when I will get a chance to update it though so bare with me..


	7. Chapter 7

Life Chapter 7

A/N: sorry, I crushed my dominate hand and it took me a little while to get function back.. I still have numbness in 2 of my fingers so doctor told me to take it easy with using it too much.

Chapter 7

Emily was nervous as she returned to her desk; it wasn't like she didn't know Hotch or his family. This was just a conversation that she never saw coming and to be honest one that she didn't want to have. Morgan saw that she had that look in her eye, that look of wonder and nervousness, he calming put his arm around her shoulder and told her that everything would be ok. Reid and Rossi just looked a little

Emily knew that it was only a matter of time until they found out, so she decided to fill them in.

"_Annabelle is pregnant" _she said

Rossi and Reid just looked at her for a minute then they realized that it wasn't a joke and the look on their face showed that they were worried also. They wanted answers just like Emily did. But the truth was they were all waiting on Annabelle to decide what she wanted, and until then none of them had any control over the issue.

JJ found her way to Garcia's office, she couldn't concentrate on her work anyway and she knew that she would find comfort in talking to her best friend. When she got in there she thought that she was fine, but as soon as the door closed she just let the tears fall, Pen knowing that her friend needed some time just wrapped her in her arms and let her cry.

It was if the universe said that these women needed a distraction and at this moment Hotch came out of his office and told the gang that there was a case. Emily just sighed at him and went to tell JJ. When she saw that JJ wasn't in her office she knew exactly where she would be.

She knocked softly on the office door of the tech goddess, not wanting to interrupt something. JJ opened the door.

" _I'm sorry to interrupt love, but we have a case"_

"_are you serious with everything else, now we have to travel.. ugh" _JJ said bitching. Emily knew that she wasn't mad at her, just at the situation, and she couldn't blame her she was also mad, but she knew that everything would be ok. She didn't know how she knew, but she just did.

The team made the calls that they needed to make and then it was wheels up and they were on their way to Oklahoma.

The good news is that this gave Annabelle some time to think about what she was going to do.. she knew that her mothers wanted to have a "family meeting" with the Hotchners. But she felt that if anything she and jack had to discuss things first. With that in mind she called Jack.

"_hey, can you come over after you get off work? We need to talk before our parents get together?"_

"_umm, I can try.. I'm kind of grounded right now, but I am sure mom will let me out for this"_

"_thanks, I appreciate it.. oh and jack. I do love you" _with that she hung up the phone and went to take a hot shower. She had a feeling that this was going to be a long night.

It wasn't long until she heard the door bell ring.. she knew that it was jack. She didn't know if it was the morning sickness or if it was the fact that they now had to have a serious talk about their future, but she ended up getting sick before opening the doors.

"_hey you don't look so well, are you sure you're up for talking"_

"_yea, it has to be done before our parents get back and decide that they need to have their own conversation" _ with that she opened the door, let him in and they made their way to the living room. She shut off the t.v and sat on the couch.

"_Jack, I never really told you that I was pregnant, I'm not quite sure how you found out, but how are you feeling about it"_

"_to be honest I am shocked and I don't know if I want to be a dad right now, I don't know if I can be a dad right now.. I mean I do love you but we are still kids. Can we do this?_

"_I don't know I have been thinking the same thing but Jack I can't have an abortion.. I have been thinking about adoption, but I don't know how I would feel about someone else raising our child. Plus what does that say to our child, sorry you were a mistake and we didn't want you?"_

"_no I think it would say, that even though we were still kids, we knew that you needed a family that would be able to take care of you and that would give you the things that we can't"_

"_that's another point, besides us only being kids, what is it that someone else can give this child that we can't. I mean I know that we are not working adults, but to be honest i have enough money that I wouldn't have to work for a long time if I didn't want to, especially now since Grandma died, and I was the only grandchild. I think that if we want to we are more than capable to be parents"_

"_I don't know bell, If this is something that you want I will stand beside you, but I'm not going to lie it might take me a little bit of time to come around to the idea. I do love you and I think that you are right and we can do this if we want to, but I just don't want to risk screwing anything up."_

"_I know, but look at my mom she had me by herself and she worked all the time, and Hayley was alone with you a lot and we turned out ok, at least our child will be surrounded by lots of friends and family that will help look after him or her"_

"_I guess that you are right"_

So with that they just laid back on the couch, they turned on the TV and jack just held her. She took jacks hand in her own and placed them on her stomach.

Next chapter up soon I hope.. I'm writing this as a I go so it takes me a minute to decide what I want to happen.. anyone have any request I am all ears just leave a review.


	8. Chapter 8

Life Chapter 8

Even though the BAU were off crime fighting, Emily and JJ had already called to make sure that Hailey or Garcia would check on Annabelle they wanted to give her some privacy and some time to make up her mind, but she was only 15 so they still wanted someone to look after her.

It was 9pm when Garcia walked in the home, she had knocked but Annabelle hadn't answered so she used her key. When she entered the home she saw Jack and Belle on the couch.

"_hey get up, pretty sure that this is what lead to the whole baby thing to begin with" _she said with a smirk

The two teens then woke, and Jack proceeded to go home.

Annabelle didn't know what to do; she had made up her mind now she just hoped that everyone else could accept it too.

"_do you want to talk about it" _Garcia asked

"_I don't know what there is to talk about aunt Pen, Jack and I had a talk and we decided that we wanted to keep the baby. I just hope that our parents understand."_

"_they will stand behind you whatever decision you made, they love you. You know that. I just think that you need to make sure that this is what you want. Having a baby is a big responsibility and just make sure that you are ready"_

"_I know and I have done nothing but thinking, since I found out."_

Their conversation was cut short by the ringing of Garcia's phone ringing.

"_Oracle of all knowledge, oh hey Em.. wait, wait, slow down., ok hunni don't worry we are on our way, yes, yes, she's here with me.. ok love ya Em"_

"_aunt Pen what is it? What happened?"_

"_we have to go hunni, I will explain on the way.. your grandparents are already on their way with Christopher, we will meet them there"_

In the car on the way to the hospital…

"_Ok now tell me what happened"_

"_there was an explosion , your mom is ok, but JJ was involved. She's in the hospital, she's alive but that is all I know"_

It was a long drive to the hospital and all Annabelle could think was her mother, the way that JJ reacted the last time that Emily was hurt. There last trip to the hospital and how she always dreaded these phone calls.

When they got to the hospital the rest of the team was sitting in the waiting room Emily was pacing the halls.

"_I don't know how JJ has done this twice.. it's so aggravating waiting for news"_

"_Mom" _Annabelle yelled as she ran up to embrace her mother. Annabelle knew this game she remembered watching JJ pace the halls, and wanting answers, but she had come to understand that they just get irritated when you try to rush them..

It took 5 hours before the doctors came out.

"_Hi, I'm Dr. Hadley I'm looking for Emily Prentiss"_

"_that would be me, how is my wife"_

"_She sustained some lacerations and bruising due to the debris, and she hit her head and has some brain swelling. We are keeping an eye on her, and once she wakes up we will know more" _

Emily didn't know what to say. JJ was in a coma, wow it was weird being on the opposite side, there was so much going on right now, she really needed JJ to be ok. She didn't want to break down in front of her children, but she could feel the tears falling from her eyes, Derek just wrapped his arms strongly around her, and finally she couldn't compartmentalize and she broke, causing Annabelle to start trying as well she hated seeing her mothers in pain.

I know that this chapter is short but I have an idea of how I want the next chapter to go.. sorry reviews are always appreciated.


	9. Chapter 9

Life Chapter 9

Emily had taken a leave of absence, 3 months ago when JJ got hurt, and every day since then she had made it a habit to not leave her wife's side. It was hard for Emily to leave the hospital at night to be with her children as much as she wanted to stay with JJ she knew that she had to be strong and be a mother, not only that she needed to start to prepare to be a grandmother. Annabelle was 5 months pregnant and JJ was missing out on all of it.

Garcia came in to take her shift, she sat with JJ at night, and knew that one wrong machine beep she was to call Emily, it had become a routine to the two women, although the rest of the team did visit when they could work was keeping them busy since they were 2 agents short.

Emily had just gotten to sleep when her phone went off, she knew that it was Garcia because nobody else would call her this late. She jumped up and got dressed back to the hospital she went.

When she got to JJ's room she couldn't believe her eyes. JJ was awake.

"_oh my god, don't you ever scare me like that again" _ Emily stated.

"_Don't worry Emily I am fine.. what happened?"_

"_what do you remember"_

"_You had quit and ignored Strauss to go into the house and help the woman"_

"_um, JJ why don't you just rest I will go get the doctor"_

With that Emily quickly left the room, she couldn't help but be a little hurt. JJ was awake but the last memory she had was a year before they got married. That was 6 years ago, she had lost 6 years of their lives together.

The doctor said that due to the trauma that the memory loss was probably just temporary, but she should gently be reminded about her life since then. Emily didn't know what to do ho was she going to retell their life, according to JJ's memories they had just begun to go out, they weren't married, they didn't have two kids, and a grandchild on the way. Emily slowly made her way back to JJ's room where Garcia still sat.

"_Hey Garcia think you can go check on Annabelle and stuff. I think I need to talk to JJ" _Emily said so that Penelope knew that she meant go make sure that the kids were ok, so that she could start the remembering process.

"_Of course Princess, Love you and let me know if you need anything" _Garcia replied she placed a kiss on JJ's forehead and shot Emily a look of love and sadness for what Emily now had to do.

"_JJ how are you feeling"_

"_oh Em, I'm going to be fine.. I am so glad that you are here.. How long have I been unconscious?"_

"_too long"_

"_em"_

"_about 3 months"_

"_oh babe I missed our 6 month anniversary.. I'm sorry. I will make it up to you I promise" _ JJ said with a little smirk, Emily's eyes got sad and as much as she tried to hide it JJ had picked up on it.

"_Baby what's wrong"_

"_we have a lot to talk about"_

"_Prentiss you are really gonna suck if your breaking up with a girl who just woke up from a coma" _

"_I could never leave you, J. I love you so much"_

"_Em, I don't know what to say"_

"_that is why we need to talk. Sweetie you didn't get hurt from the Daniels case, there was an explosion and you suffered major brain trauma, 3 months ago, this is 2012"_

"_wait,… What.. No Em come on it is 2006 I think I would know if I lost 6 years of my life" _JJ now had a confused look on her face.

Emily opened her wallet and took out a picture, showing it to JJ made JJ cry, it was a picture of the two of them on their wedding day.

"_oh my god Em, when? I mean what? So much time gone?" _JJ was crying as she held the picture. Emily just held JJ as she cried.

After about 20 minutes of crying JJ looked up at Emily..

"_I'm sorry that I don't remember our life.. will you please remind me"_

"_I will remind you everyday if that is what it takes."_

Next chapter will be more memories, and Emily breaking the news that not only was Annabelle all grown up and pregnant but they also had a son together..


	10. Chapter 10

Life Ch10

Emily thought about calling home to let everyone know that JJ was awake but then she figured that she should let them sleep, it's not like she remembered any of them, and there was nothing they could do right now anyway. So she just sat with JJ until she fell back to sleep.

Annabelle woke the next morning to find that her mother wasn't home, which really wasn't anything new but she decided to make breakfast for Christopher and herself and then she called her mom.

"_good morning sweetie, how did you sleep"_

"_I'm ok mom, how's momma?"_

"_well, sweetie she woke up"_

"_oh my god that's amazing we will be right up"_

"_hold on, she woke up but she has some memory loss"_

"_what do you mean mom, what's going on?"_

"_she is awake and doctors say that is a good sign but because of the explosion she suffered some memory loss, she doesn't remember the last 6 years.."_

"_mom I'm so sorry"_

"_It's ok hunni, right now I am slowly explain it to her, so I am going to say that we hold off on you and your brother being up here until I can explain things to her"_

"_I understand you don't want to overwhelm her with Chris and her unborn grandchild"_

"_thanks sweetie I knew that you would understand. Do me a favor and don't tell your brother yet, because he wont understand"_

"_I won't.. I love you mom, now please go tell her about us soon so that I can see for myself that she is ok"_

"_I will, I love you"_

"_love you too"_

Emily hung up the phone and her heart was hurting for her daughter this had been hard on Annabelle to be pregnant and hormonal and not have both her mother's to help her.

Emily made her way back to JJ's room she knew that it would only e a matter of time until news spread that JJ was awake and from the team to JJ's parents she was in for a long day.

"_Hey love are you awake?" _Emily asked

"_Yea, couldn't really sleep. I think that my mind is in overload."_

"_I wish that I could say that we have had an uneventful marriage but there is so much more that I need to tell you, and I thought that I would have more time, but think that soon you are going to be overwhelmed with visitors"_

"_yea, I'm sure that a lot has happened since the accident, or from my point of view the last 6 years. Oh Emi, I am so sorry that I can't remember" _JJ said tears in her eyes once again.

Emily's heart broke a little more it had been so long since JJ had called her Emi, and she was the only one that was allowed. She just smiled at her wife.

"_It's ok JJ, you have nothing to be sorry for and I promise you that I will be here for everything and if you have any questions just ask and I will answer them. I hate to over load you more with information but we need to talk some more before everyone shows up."_

JJ just nodded her head and Emily started to talk about work, she figured that it would be easier to ease into the kids. Emily had been talking for about an hour before Garcia poked her head in.

"_there's our beautiful liaison, you need to get better soon I don't know how much longer I can do your job, I think that I gained a new respect for you" _she smiled and JJ gave a small smile back.

Penelope looked at Emily and then at JJ and then she realized that she probably interrupted something.

"_you haven't told her yet have you" _

"_told me what"_

"_that would be my que to go.. I love you J and I will stop by later with the rest of the team"_

With that she left.

"_what were you suppose to tell me?"_

"_just some more stuff to overload your mind"_

With that they just laid there for about 20 minutes when it finally hit JJ.

"_oh my, I have lost 6 years, that make Annabelle 15 years old.. oh she is so grown up now, how is she? What is she like?" _ JJ slowly asked, Emily just smiled yep this was the conversation that she was dreading.

"_Yes J our little girl is all grown up, she is so smart, and beautiful. She has been so strong through this whole thing considering everything. She is dating Jack and they have been together for about eight months. They are so cute together. There is only one problem"_

"_what is she ok?"_

"_yea, but she's also 5 months pregnant."_

"_she's what?… how did this happen?... I'm gonna be a grandma at 36!"_

Emily just giggled that was exactly how JJ had reacted the first time.

"_It's ok she has been very adult about it, so has jack. They have talked about all the choices and what it will mean for them to be parents and they think that they can handle it"_

JJ just growled she was missing so much, and she had a knocked up 15 year old at home.

"_anything else major that I don't remember"_

"_yea," _ was all Emily could say as she pulled another picture out of her wallet. This one was of the kids.

"_is that Belle, oh she really is beautiful.. the little boy he has my blonde hair and blue eyes, so I am guessing he is our son"_

"_yea, his name is Christopher Arron, he is 4 and he reminds me so much of you"_

"_why did we name him after Hotch?"_

"_he was premature and I was on a case it was Jacks birthday, you were on bed rest and you went into labor at the party.. Hotch delivered him."_

"_you mean hotch has seen me, oh I don't think I will look at him the same"_

"_it's ok really he was more preoccupied with saving you and our son"_

JJ just laid there with Emily looking through pictures of the years of her life that she doesn't remember, and she dozed off.

Next chapter will be the team coming to visit and JJ coming face to face with her children..


	11. Chapter 11

Life CH 11

A/N: Sorry it is taking me so long to update, classes are something else this term.. I am still trying to write and update it is just going to take me a few.

Emily woke the next morning to find her wife still looking through photo albums,

"_Jay, are you ok baby" _Emily asked.

"_yea, I am just trying to see if I can remember anything. I would like some sense of who my children are before they show up and I think of them as complete strangers"_ She replied disappointingly

"_oh sweetie, they know that you are going through something. Annabelle understands, my only worry is Chris, if you think that it is too much we can always hold off on having your parents bring him up"_

"_I thought about that but I want to see them, I mean we can't hide my new life from him, what if my memory never comes back? He needs to know that I am ok"_

"_ok, whatever you what, you are calling the shots right now babe"_

Emily gently placed a kiss on JJ's forehead and she went to call everyone, to let them know that she was up for visitors; of course the children would be the first to visit.

The doctors agreed to let JJ take a shower before her family arrived, of course she had to be helped by Emily and a nurse, but she was somewhat ok with that, she knew that this was going to be hard for Emily just as much as it was going to be hard on her.

Emily was the one that had to live life everyday trying to get her wife to remember the life that they had together, while doing that she also had to take care of her children and help her daughter prepare for the birth of her grandson.

Emily on the other hand didn't see it that way, she didn't care about everything that she had to do, she was just happy to have JJ back, she would have done whatever it took to make sure that JJ came back to her, so if that meant that she had to spend her days reminding JJ about their lives together that was ok, to her it was actually kind of romantic, it was like having their dates, and making memories all over again.

JJ was out of the shower and even got dressed when there was a knock on the door. JJ's mother peeked her head in, she just couldn't wait anymore she had to see her daughter had to make sure that physically she was ok.

Mary came in gave her daughter a hug, and kiss then she gave Emily a hug and a kiss, it was a little weird for JJ to see Emily and her mother interact so well, then she remembered that they have known each other for 6 years, of course they interacted well. It wasn't that JJ wasn't happy to see her mother but she wanted to see her kids.

"_the kids…"_

"_their outside, waiting for me to come get them"_

"_actually Mary I would like to go get them"_

"_of course Emily" _

With that Emily left Mary to spend a few minutes with her daughter, she had to take to her children anyway.

Emily walked down the hall to see her children, Chris ran straight into his mother's arms, if one thing good came out of this last 3 months it was that Emily had gotten a lot of time to spend with her kids.

"_mommy" _the little boy said as he ran to her.

"_hey buddy, can we talk before we go see momma?"_

Annabelle looked at her mother confused,

"_Is everything ok" _She asked cautiously he hand on her stomach

"_there is nothing that I haven't told you already hun, but Chris remember when I told you that momma was in an accident, well she is still hurt a little so when you see her, I don't want you asking her too many questions, or being to hyper.. ok?"_

The little boy just smiled and nodded his head. Emily smiled at him and then with her kids on both sides of her, they started down the hall to JJ's room.

Emily peeked her head in the room to make sure that JJ was ready, and she just smiled nervously and nodded her head. Emily opened the door more, and JJ barely had any time to react before Christopher was running to her bed.

"_momma, momma, you're awake did you have a good nap you slept for a long time"_ the little boy asked.

"_oh, of course I did.. I had to catch up on my beauty sleep, but I am awake now.. gosh you've gotten so big" _she said, knowing that the boy didn't fully understand. Hell she didn't fully understand.

JJ was distracted for a moment when she looked at Annabelle,

"_oh my, you are so grown up, you look just like your mother" _JJ told her trying not to cry.

Annabelle knew that her mom didn't remember anything past knowing the girl at the age of 9, so indeed she had grown a lot. She just reached over, hugged her momma and started to cry.

"_oh sweetie, I am so sorry that I haven't been here for you.. I heard that you have been so amazing and I am sorry that I wasn't here to see it"_

Watching the moment between JJ and Annabelle made the tears form in Emily's eyes as well the only one that didn't seem to know what was going on was Chris. He was just happy to have both of his mother's back..

JJ just sat there with the family that she couldn't remember listening to them talk, catching up on things that they had done. It had been hours since she "met" them, and even though she still didn't remember she knew that this was her family and this was where she belonged.

That's it for this chapter…


	12. Chapter 12

Life Ch12

By the time that night had fallen JJ was more than exhausted, it had been a long day, especially emotion wise. Between the tears and learning about her kids, she was ultimately drained.

Just when she thought that she couldn't take anymore she had a deep feeling that someone was missing she just couldn't figure it out.. she decided that for now she would just have to deal with the feeling because all she wanted to do right now was to be with Emily, her Emily, her wife, she still hadn't gotten used to that. But all she wanted was to fall asleep with the woman that she loved.

Morning seemed to come way too soon; when JJ woke up she realized that she was alone in the room. This made her a little nervous it wasn't like Emily to leave during the night.

When Emily returned she came back with coffee, she knew that JJ probably had a long night. It had been a week since JJ woke up and "met" her family. She had been cleared to go home, the doctors had explained that the best thing to do for the memory loss was to keep reminding her, and maybe being at home would help to spark more memories.

*one month later*

JJ was doing better it wasn't that she had all her memories back, she has some, but she was comfortable in their home, she was happy to have her children and she was making new memories. The hard part was that Emily went back to work today.

They had talked about it and Emily was more than willing to take some more time off, but JJ wanted to try to get things back to normal... Whatever that was?

JJ was happy that she was home, she was still kind of confused with the whole being a grandma at such a young age, but every time that she looked at Annabelle she saw Emily and she knew that Annabelle could do this. She wanted to believe that they had raised a wonderful daughter, but for the life of her she couldn't she didn't remember therefor she couldn't take the credit.

Annabelle was growing up so fast before her eyes, when JJ woke up she pictured the little girl, but before her stood a woman, a mother to be, and she couldn't help but feel the pride that built up inside her.

It was later that night that Emily called and said that there was a case, and that she had called Garcia to come and stay. JJ wasn't thrilled that Emily thought that she needed a babysitter, but she wasn't upset either. Penelope was her best friend next to her wife of course.

Penelope had brought pizza over for dinner and enough movie o keep them busy for a while she also brought over videos that she had taken of the family in hopes to do her part in helping JJ to remember.

It was after 11pm, Chris was in bed, and Annabelle was getting ready to go when Penelope put in the wedding video, she loved this video it showed so much love, and this made Annabelle know that whatever happened that her mother's would make it through.

It was getting to the part where the two women were saying their vows, and as JJ's part started something happened it was like a twinge in her knew, and as the last part was spoken she spoke along with the video.

"_You taught me what love was, you showed me who I was and for that I promise to love you forever, because without you there is no me"_ She spoke softly

Penelope and Annabelle just looked at her, as she looked at the screen.

"_JJ are you ok?" _Penelope asked.

"_Yea, pen… I think that I am starting to remember" _she said

Annabelle could help but smile as she gave her momma a hug, and then of course she pulled out her cell phone... She wanted to call her mom, but then logic kicked in and she thought that if she called her mom right now Emily would probably freak out and think that something was wrong. So instead she sent her a text.

**[mom, I hope that you are ok, and catching the bad guy. I love you and call me when you get this don't worry nothing is wrong]**

It wasn't 5 minutes later when her phone started to ring

"_Belle, are you sure that you are ok? What are you still doing up?"_

"_yea mom I am fine, I was watching wedding videos with Penelope and momma, and you will never guess what.. as it got to the part of the vows, momma remembered hers"_

There was a silence there as Annabelle quit talking

"_mom, mom are you there?"_

"_yea, sweetie I am here. That is so amazing. I should be home soon I can come home now if you want. Can I talk to JJ?"_

Annabelle could hear the tears of joy in her mother's voice as she handed the phone to the other woman.

She didn't need to know what was being said to know that both women were happy and with that she could go to bed.


	13. Chapter 13

Life Ch 13

A/N: this is the last chapter for this story and then I will figure out what to do next, or I will just focus on getting the other ones finished. Thank you for sticking around and being patient with me.

*4 months later*

Things were going better on the home front, most of JJ's memoires had come back and she was now pacing the hospital hallway once again. Thankfully this was not because Emily had gotten hurt, but soon her daughter would bring a little girl into this world and their lives would be forever changed once again. She and Emily were taking turns being in there with Annabelle while she was having contractions, they both knew how long labor could last and they wanted to be rested and prepared for when she was actually ready.

The whole gang was there, they were happy to be at the hospital for such a happy occasion instead of having one of their own stitched up or shot…

Jack was terrified, he knew that this was it, soon he would be a father. He loved Annabelle but he could not go in there, when she wasn't screaming at him, he was scared to death that something was wrong, plus to be honest he didn't want to see a child be born.

Thankfully he thought that this would be a powerful bonding experience for JJ, Emily and their daughter, especially after everything that they had been through.

After 22 hours of labor it was time, but mother's geared up to help their daughter. She was a trooper, she decided that with the strength of her mother's that she was going to do this the right way, the natural way, and no drugs. After about the 15th hour she was ready to call it quits, and then she looked at JJ and saw what she needed she saw the determination in her mother's eyes, that was the look of a survivor, and if they could get through that then she could get through this.

They were all holding their breath as they waited to hear the sound of a baby cry and when she did that is when the tears started. When the little girl was all cleaned the two older women left and let Jack go in and see his daughter.

Jack came back a little while longer and asked that everyone come and help them welcome his daughter into the world. It had become tradition now with there being BAU kids, that the whole team would hold the child and in their own way it made them feel like they were creating a bond, a bond that meant that they would do whatever need be in order to protect this child from the cruelties that they saw every day.

After every one had held her, and she was back in her mother's arms Annabelle spoke up.

"_going with tradition, we decided that we were not going to name her until she came into this world" _

The team just looked to see JJ staring at Emily, who just smiled.

"_and I know that this was unexpected, and things have been a little rough lately, but when I first looked at her, it made me realize that she knew her name long before we did.. let me introduce Alexis Jennifer Hotchner.. _

It took JJ almost everything that she had to not start crying, but Emily on the other hand being the one that compartmentalized everything had tears running down her face.

Emily walked over to JJ wrapped her arm around her waist, kissed her wife and as they looked at their children and grandchild said.

"_Look jay, I told you that we could do it.. look what we did, I love our family and I love you so much" _


End file.
